Broken Promises
by forevervampires
Summary: The third Hokage is dead. Events occurred differently as politics and greed take over causing some truths to emerge much earlier than they should. A new take on the brotherly tale of Sasuke and Itachi. Takes place during the original series. Please read and review!
1. PrologueAuthors Note

**PROLOGUE/AUTHORS NOTE**

The third Hokage is dead.

That piece of news was not one that anyone wanted. He seemed like the Hokage who would live forever but alas only shy of two days ago did they lower Sarutobi Hiruzen. The village gathered in black as rain droplets fell rapidly to the ground, giving their sadness not only an internal struggle but also an outward display.

Not many days passed and the village was still in mourning and would most likely still be until they found the new Hokage. Ideas floated around on who should take that seat, but as of now no official request has been made to anyone, at least, as far as most people in the village were concerned.

Now, I know you know of what really happened after all of this – but stories – tales – have very separate versions, and one simple suggestion, one simple request or order can change the outlook of the whole story or maybe it will only affect it at the time that much is unclear.

But here is one thing I do know as I sit here and write this – this is my version of events, my version of a story told over hundreds of manga chapters, anime episodes and so on.

And so here it is. Let the story truly begin.


	2. Chapter 1: Lying From You

**CHAPTER ONE: Lying From You**

 _When I pretend_

 _I can forget about the criminal, I am_

 _Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but_

 _I can't pretend this is the way it will stay_

 _I'm just trying to bend the truth_

 _~Lying From You (Linkin Park)_

* * *

Shimura Danzo sat on a ledge watching the members of the Foundation work on their technique. They were flawless like always, even he could see that through the one eye he had available to see from, with his other and over half of his body covered in bandages.

They were his puppets, his slaves, his subordinates. It was unclear what word to use that perfectly described what they were, but members of the Foundation followed no one except Danzo, Hokage included. Hiruzen was always sceptical about the formation of this group and what their responsibilities were but alas he bowed his head to his old friend and allowed it.

Little did he know about all the missions that they had done without his knowledge. For sure they would not have been approved and so Danzo took it upon himself to do the deeds Hiruzen was too scared to do in fear of causing a war or fractured trust.

It was all for the good of the village in the end, so who was there to say no?

The trainers stood to the side, arms crossed and fierce but unmoving. They didn't know it but Danzo knew that they were getting bored. The current members were already exceptional. Maybe it's time for some new blood, before the next Hokage arrives.

Danzo clenched his fist against his cane. Why had he not been asked to take Hiruzen's place? Why was he still the leader in the shadows instead of out in the open, a hero to all? Were they afraid of his abrupt and confrontational demeanour, or that he was getting too old? Whatever the reason, he knew that he was the only one who would do what was necessary to protect the village thus making him the perfect Hokage.

Currently they want to ask Jaraiya, the old, lecherous, smut writer who has done very few contributions to the village in recent years. Even Hatake Kakashi has been considered, but his age has made him lower on the list of possibilities.

Danzo wonders where on the list he is, for he must be on it.

One of the Foundation members threw a shuriken and instead of splitting and knocking it off the dartboard (indicating a perfect throw to the exact same spot), it went beside it. One of the trainers threw their own shuriken at him and pinned him to the ground.

Maybe his members were not as perfect as he believed them to be.

Fresh blood. That was what was needed here. Someone with skills that outstanding the rest and put them all to shame. Konoha hasn't seen one of those since Uchiha Itachi, and he highly doubted they would again any time soon. He was the product of an outstanding bloodline, a drive, and natural talent. If only he managed to sway him when he was younger…

The Foundation held the best of the best. No emotion to make them rethink their mission, skills beyond their years, and more importantly no identity. Identity shows that they belong to the world but the truth is they belong only to Danzo.

As the years grow, he is getting weaker and weaker, older an older. Maybe that is why the skills of the Foundation have begun to slack and people are missing their shots on something as trivial as dartboards.

Danzo stood from his seat and retreated into his office.

Two Foundation members stood outside of the doorway, awaiting any sudden orders he might come up with that would need to be carried out immediately.

He closed the door behind him and was left in a bland room with just a desk, a couple chairs and file cabinets aligning the walls filled with paperwork. The only decorative piece was a fireplace in which he would throw in files that should not see the light of day and would destroy Konoha if they ever got out.

There were many things to be done with the Third Hokage deceased. Finding new members was number one. No way was he going to be able to gather fresh blood as a new Hokage was appointed.

Second… was something rather delicate. When he allowed this boy to live he knew one day he would have to do something about him. End him if necessary. Hiruzen was not here to question his actions and stop him from breaking his deal, thus the perfect opportunity.

Maybe that should be the top priority instead. _Yes it will be_ , Danzo decided.

"Get in here," he called out to the men outside. They stepped into the room immediately and within milliseconds were ready to receive their order. Danzo reached inside his desk and pulled out a picture before handing it to them. "Bring him to me alive but unconscious and restrained. Only one of you needs to do this." They bowed their heads and the one of the left vanished while the other went back to stand outside the closed door.

No one would have to know who was responsible; they won't even need to find a body. As far as Danzo had gathered not too many people care much for him, making him just disappearing that much easier. People will question but not for long.

They'll stop caring over time.

That's the way it works.

That's the way the world works.

It didn't take very long – only two hours – for the Foundation member to return with his request. Held over his shoulder, dangling limp was Uchiha Sasuke. "He's alive?"

"As you requested Lord Danzo," he set Sasuke on chair that was hidden in a corner and began tying him up around the wrists, elbows, body, thighs and ankles. He bowed his head and retreated back to his post outside of the office. Danzo approached the rope and poured some liquidated chakra onto it. He stood back and looked at Sasuke's sleeping face.

 _Finally._


	3. Chapter 2: Skin to Bone

**CHAPTER TWO: Skin to Bone**

 _Right to left, left to right_

 _Night to day and day to night_

 _As the starlight fades to grey_

 _I'll be marching far away_

 _~Skin to Bone (Linkin Park)_

* * *

Sasuke walked around the village. It was still in a state of decay after the Sand and Orochimaru attack, but people seemed to gather together to help rebuild. There was only once where an elderly couple asked him to help them put the last board up on their house, stating that their old bones were worn down from the retouches they had to do.

With a sigh he helped and then went on his way.

Thinking. That was all he was doing. After the battle and seeing his abilities next to Naruto's all that went through Sasuke's mind was, _Am I strong enough?_ Of course no one answered, but he was left to roam the village and repeat those words over and over again like a mantra.

And that curse mark… He clenched his neck just at the thought of it. The power he received from it was great but inside it almost made him feel weak, like he was giving up a part of himself to utilize its abilities. Kakashi said that as long as he remained strong and willed it with all his might, the seal should keep the curse mark at bay.

It didn't do its job very well during the fight against Gaara since the mark still spread. Even with all that power, Naruto still had to rescue his sorry ass. The number one knucklehead ninja had saved the Uchiha prodigy… his father was probably laughing in his grave at that.

Sasuke ended up at the training grounds. Sounds of distant hammering and construction was the only sound to ring through the air; there wasn't even the gentle hum of wind or trees. Quickly, Sasuke brought out his kunai and flung himself up in the air, nearly floating upside down before attacking the various targets that were previously placed around. Some kunai hit the targets directly and others he had to use a one to hit another into the proper direction.

Only one was not properly centered on the target. _Damn it, that's not good enough._ He picked them all up again and tried over and over until they were perfectly centered on each target.

From a distance Kakashi was watching him. "You don't want to strain yourself too hard."

Sasuke sighed. "It's just training."

He held his book in his hands, but though his head was facing towards it, his eyes were directed at Sasuke. Kakashi closed the book up with one hand and walked towards him. "You don't have to over do it, you know. If you train too hard you can lose sight of where your mistakes are and start to get sloppy. That's what you would retain more than the accomplishments you make."

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke challenged.

Kakashi smiled warmly, "Don't stress yourself out. You've had to grow up fast, but I think you forgot what it meant to be a kid. Taking a breather, going out for ramen, hanging out with friends. That kind of stuff can give you a peaceful mind which can translate to better training and more focus."

"You're telling me goofing off with Naruto will make me a better ninja?" Sasuke spoke sarcastically. He turned his back towards Kakashi and prepared to continue training. "I'd rather not."

Kakashi shook his head and pulled out his book again. "Meet me here at sunset if you aren't still here. There's something I want to show you." And he vanished.

What was his game? What was he trying to tell him? That he should learn to smile and have fun? The last time he was like that… well it was a long time ago. All that messing around, stalking _him_ , chasing cats, swimming in the lake, that didn't make him stronger or excel.

Sasuke wanted to see during the chunin exam if he was strong enough – to see where he was at in his strength and abilities – and it turns out he is no where near where he should be by now. His goals were slowly moving further away from possible and closer to unreachable.

 _He_ said that he could be strong and wanted to see what he could accomplish. Sasuke wanted to push what _he_ thought of him. Was he not even going to be able to live up to the standards set by _him_?

Maybe Kakashi was right. Maybe he did need a break from all this and let loose.

"Uchiha Sasuke." A voice stated from behind him. Sasuke turned around and saw a man in an ANBU mask. "I need you to come with me."

"Why?" He challenged. "What did I do?"

"If you do not come willingly, I will have to bring you by force," he readied a weapon causing Sasuke to react in the same fashion.

Sasuke was too slow, though, and the ANBU had quickly appeared behind him and knocked him towards a tree. "Who are you?"

"No one." He grabbed Sasuke by the collar and hoisted him against the tree before knocking him unconscious.

* * *

There was no sign of distress once they left, for the mystery man left no trace of any disturbance or fight in the area. When Kakashi showed up waiting for Sasuke he was not aware that anything might have occurred.

But as time went and sunset turned into twilight then night, Kakashi felt something might be wrong. He went to Sasuke apartment and other training grounds but there was no sign of Sasuke anywhere.

He saw Haruno Sakura eating with her family at Ichiraku Ramen, "Sakura. Have you seen Sasuke at all?"

"No I haven't. Why? Did something happen to him? If anyone hurt him–" Kakashi cut her off.

"I'm sure he's fine, I know of another place he might be. Don't worry," he said unconvincingly before fleeing away.

Could it be Orochimaru? Could he be so bold as to infiltrate Konoha after only just killing Lord Third? Maybe it was too soon to jump to that conclusion. Sasuke might just be avoiding him.

At least, he hopes so.


	4. Chapter 3: Bleed It Out

**Chapter Three: Bleed It Out**

 _I've opened up these scars,_

 _I'll make you face us_

 _I pulled myself so far_

 _I'll make you face us now_

 _~Bleed It Out (Linkin Park)_

* * *

Sasuke had no idea where he was. It was hard to open his eyes and he was bound to a chair. _What happened_? He asked himself.

When he finally managed to open his eyes he noticed only one man. He was old and all bandaged up with a cane. It couldn't have been this old man that had taken him from the training grounds, probably someone who works for him or owes him something. He looked familiar too, but Sasuke couldn't put a finger on it.

"Nice to see you awake, Uchiha Sasuke." His voice was horse but demanding and authoritative. He didn't like this. He did not like this one bit. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm tied up to a chair against my will. Do you think I'm comfortable?"

He smiled, "Good. Do you know who I am?" Sasuke stayed quiet. He needed to assess the situation and figure out this guys game. Hopefully if he stayed silent, he will just spill everything he wanted. "My name is Shimura Danzo. I was the Third Hokage's right hand man, so to speak."

Now Sasuke knew where he recognized this man. He'd only seen him from a distance, watching with a cold eye. He never knew who that man was but figured he was important. After that, he never paid him much mind and forgot about him.

Danzo was waiting for Sasuke to make a remark or comment but he didn't.

So all Danzo did was smile, knowing full well the stubbornness of the Uchiha. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. You hold such innocence to the world around, don't you? No idea about the true horrors of the world."

Sasuke's eyes went dark. Of course he knew the horrors of the world. He watched his family getting slaughtered by the very person he looked up to the most in the world.

"You only think you do. What you imagine as darkness is nothing more than light hiding in the shadows that were formed by others." Danzo walked closer to Sasuke and he could make out his features more and more. The cane echoed in the nearly empty room. "You've always been protected and guarded; a priority above many. The Uchiha don't deserve it, not with your darkness bringing the village to rumble. All we have to do is look at your attitude to know you will fall pray to darkness the moment it comes to you."

"You're worried I'm going to end up like Itachi?" Sasuke hissed his name out. "I'm _not_ him."

Danzo's eyes did not fluctuate. Sasuke's statement made no difference in his mind. An Uchiha is an Uchiha. Nothing more. "No, but you can be as bad as him. Maybe worse. I'm not risking the safety of the village because there are people out there who believe you can be a good ninja and a good asset to us all. The risks outweigh anything else in my book, and with the Third Hokage dead, my book is what matters."

Sasuke smirks. "Until the new Hokage comes in."

"It's going to be days before that happens, as they haven't even decided on who to officially ask. Enough time for me to finish the Uchiha clan once and for all." Sasuke worked at the ropes he was tied under, but suddenly the more he struggled the weaker he felt and a gasp came out of his mouth. "The more you struggle, the more chakra is pulled from your body and the weaker you get. So you can try to escape, but this is the hideout of the Foundation, my own special group of elite ninjas who protect Konoha from the shadows. They will find and drag you back here before you can utter a single word."

He could feel it, a life force leaving his body the more pulled and twisted at his restraints. Sasuke was right. He wasn't strong enough, and from the way this was playing out, he won't be alive long enough to know if he ever would be.

Maybe some of the worst ninjas aren't the ones who are in the Bingo Book, but the ones who puts the names in it.

"What problem do you have with the Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not a personal problem, Sasuke. Your clan posed a threat and had before, such as the Nine Tails attack on the village. Only a Sharingan can control that beast." He knew all about the Nine Tails attack, but that last bit of information was new to him. Did someone from his clan do that? "Even one Uchiha being alive can keep the cycle of hatred and fear alive. Itachi is destined to die, being one of the most wanted men in the world, and he won't be able to evade us forever. You, on the other hand, were protected by the Third Hokage. He knew that I thought it best to be rid of you. Of course, he thought murdering a child was a bit extreme. Even your brother couldn't do it."

Sasuke's fist clenched. Not only was this man basically confessing to the reasons he wants him dead but bringing up Itachi as well?

He could tell that Danzo was choosing his words carefully as he spoke on and on.

"Before I do anything, there is something I need to test out on you," Danzo then called out and two of his Foundation members came into the room on their knee. "Take him down to one of the lone cells. I need to prepare before we go further."

"Yes, Lord Danzo." They grabbed the chair Sasuke was in and vanished, leaving Danzo alone in the room, feeling completely and utterly triumphant.


	5. Chapter 4: Blackbirds

**CHAPTER FOUR: Blackbirds**

 _With blackbirds following me_

 _I'm digging out my grave_

 _They close in, swallowing me_

 _The pain is comes in waves._

 _I'm getting back what I gave_

 _~Blackbirds (Linkin Park)_

* * *

Hours of searching and there was no sign of Sasuke anywhere. Many people who he approached and asked if they had seen him helped him search but as the sun started to peer over the horizon and as it reached mid day there was still no sign of the young Uchiha boy.

Kakashi met up with Yuhi Kurenai, Might Guy, and Umino Iruka near the river in Konoha.

None of them had any luck as well. The same three words flowed through each of their minds. _Where was Sasuke?_

"Are we sure he's even in the village?" Asked Kurenai. "What if Orochimaru…"

Kakashi shook his head. "That thought went through my mind, too, but Orochimaru isn't that sneaky and there would have been signs of a struggle if it was him. I can't see him kidnapping Sasuke and not making a statement about it."

"Where does that leave us with possible suspects?" Guy asks.

"I contacted the ANBU and told them about this. With Orochimaru, Sasuke is a priority to protect. They are checking for any signs on him having left the village or being taken away."

"So soon after losing the Third Hokage this happens," Kurenai said sadly. "He's so young to have to deal with this."

Another Jonin appeared alongside them, Sarutobi Asuma. "I heard about Sasuke. Any information?"

Kurenai stepped towards him, "You don't have to be here. Don't worry we'll find him."

"I need to be doing something. Sitting around and mopping about my old man isn't going to do much good to anyone. Let me help." In defeat she nodded. She knew where his mind was going, and he was right, better to keep busy and be useful than sulk and be useless.

Asuma turned to everyone, "Where was he last seen?"

"I saw him at the training grounds in the east," replied Kakashi. "From there… no one can tell us."

They all decided to go back over there and visit the scene. There was no sign of distress or anything unusual, except the major damage done to the dartboards from Sasuke's over training. They all spread out and looked around as much as they could, turning over every rock and twig.

It took almost an hour before they found something. Asuma called them all over and right against a tree was a small piece of blue fabric. The same shade of blue that Sasuke was known to wear.

"This is probably where he was taken from," Kurenai exclaimed. "But where did they go from here?"

That one, there was no answer to.

* * *

Coming into Konoha were two strangers. A man with blue skin that looked as though he was part shark and the other, a man with no distinct features apart from the red eyes of the Sharingan. No one paid them much heed as they entered the village, not concerned with the comings and goings of outsiders as many have come to aid in the rebuilding of the village.

And they strolled in the village with only getting sideways glances, their straw hats covering their faces so no one was able to identify the one with red eyes. An old, ninja prodigy of the hidden Leaf whose name and face were infamous with almost everyone old enough to remember.

"So, what does the Jinchuriki look like?" Hoshigaki Kisame, the man with a blue face, asked.

"A boy with blonde hair. He's probably running around very loudly," Uchiha Itachi, the man with red eyes. Just as he said that a group of four young children ran nearby shouting and screaming.

"Well that narrows it down," Kisame exclaimed annoyed. "Nice to see where you're from, but I got to say, this place sure reeks. It's way too happy and go-lucky. No wonder you decided to dump this place."

Itachi huffed, but chose not to comment. They had to find Naruto and bring him to the leader of the Akatsuki. They didn't have time to be distracted over trivial things like remembering how it used to be. Itachi didn't have too many fond memories of Konoha that didn't involve his brother, Sasuke.

It was always work, missions, and training. Rinse and repeat.

Itachi knew who Naruto was. A loud mouthed, energetic kid who couldn't stop being more of a pest towards the higher ups with all his pranks. From the rumours that they have heard going around about him, he has become quite the little ninja, though still a bit thick skulled.

Randomly walking around was not causing them to find Naruto any easier. It was important not to draw too much attention that they were here and certainly not of what they are planning.

"This is taking far too long," Kisame exclaimed, annoyed. "I mean, how hard can it be to find one punk nosed brat in a place like this?"

"Konoha is a well populated area with a moderately small size, very easy for a child to get lost in," Itachi educated. "Besides, we're only here to assess the situation of Konoha to better understand how to get the Jinchuriki now, and only take him if the opportunity allows itself. Nothing more."

Kisame snarled. He wanted some action, Itachi could tell. All these meaningless jobs were nothing like the big promise Pain has promised them, and Kisame is not much for being patient.

They at least would challenge themselves by duelling and testing each other's abilities. Itachi always won, but there were times when Kisame would give him a run for his money, that was for sure.

Itachi wondered, while looking the Naruto would he run into Sasuke? If so, what would his reaction be to seeing his long gone older brother? Itachi wanted to build hate in him to make sure he was going to be strong for the future, strong enough to survive.

 _But did it work?_


	6. Chapter 5: The Catalyst

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Catalyst**

 _God save us everyone_

 _We're a broken people living under loaded gun_

 _And it can't be outfought, it can't be outdone_

 _It can't be outdone, it can't be outmatched_

 _It can't be outrun._

 _~The Catalyst (Linkin Park)_

* * *

It took only an hour afterwards for the paths of Itachi and Kisame to collide with those of Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy and Iruka.

The hats they wore concealed their identities, but everyone knew that the two mystery men in black cloaks and red clouds were not random people just passing through. At this moment they were all seething. They didn't have time for this, not when Sasuke's life could be in danger.

"Who are you?" Kakashi declared, getting ready to pull out a weapon.

"It's been a long time, Kakashi. Glad to see you're doing well." He reached for his hat and pulled it off, revealing the face of none other than Uchiha Itachi. Rogue ninja of the leaf, wanted in every nation, wanted dead of alive in the Bingo Book. Every stepped back shocked.

Iruka clenched his fist. He remembered seeing Sasuke before the massacre and around Itachi, a little kid so happy and carefree who looked up to him. Then he remembered how he was in classes after it. "You got a lot of nerve showing your face here after what you did."

"Are these friends of yours, Itachi? Well, I guess I should introduce myself," the second man pulled off his hat, revealing a blue face and shark gills. "Name's Hoshigaki Kisame. Nice to meet old friends of Itachi's."

They all pulled out their kunai and shuriken, ready for an attack.

"They really hate you here, don't they? Almost as much as how my village detests me."

A thought went through Kakashi's head. _He wouldn't… not after leaving him alive… would he?_

He would.

"Well," Kakashi spoke to the group. "I think we know who took Sasuke."

It seems like Kurenai and Asuma understood immediately as well, while with Iruka it didn't, but the news didn't shock him.

Itachi's raised his eyebrow, "Accusing me of something?"

"Where's Sasuke?" Asuma called out.

Itachi stayed quiet and Kisame looked at him, "Who the bloody hell are you talking about? No offense, but I don't like to be accused of something I didn't do." He pulled out his sword, also known as Shark Skin. It slammed onto the ground and the bandaging came off. "Can I kill them?"

"We don't want to make a big spectacle of ourselves here, and your moves stand out," Itachi stopped him. "And I haven't seen Sasuke since the last night I was here."

"You mean the night your murdered your family?" Asuma hissed. He brought his chakra blades closer to him. "I never understood why you chose to keep your little brother alive."

"And you want us to believe that the same day he disappears is the same day that you wander back into the village?" Kurenai exclaimed.

Silence fell on them all. They had a point.

Itachi tilted his head, "How about instead of accusing us for something we didn't do you go and find the person responsible. We have a job to do and you guys at the moment are getting in our way."

"Not a chance we are letting you go without a fight," Iruka said.

Kisame swung his Shark Skin and cracked the floor. The crack slithered towards the group and they jumped out of the way. "Then let the games begin."

Kakashi went towards Itachi and began a Taijutsu battle with him, bringing out his Sharingan as Itachi had already brought his to the fight.

Kurenai came in to help Kakashi by using her Genjutsu, trapping Itachi to a tree in which she spawned out of with a kunai ready to slit his throat. But Itachi saw it in plenty of time and swapped places with her. Kakashi was ready though, and he came towards Itachi with a chidori in which he easily dodged.

Itachi wasn't throwing punches and he wasn't using any jutsu. Just strict dodge and evade. He didn't want to fight.

On the other hand, Kisame was giving all he got to Asuma and Iruka, but they were holding it in pretty tight, managing to dodge almost every attack or at least weaken the blows done to them.

Kakashi and Itachi held a stand off, just gazing at each other. "If it wasn't you who took Sasuke then who did it?"

"I don't know. And why should I care?" Itachi spoke in a bored tone.

"He's your little brother. There had to have been a point in time where you wanted to protect him and you loved him," Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Is there even a _bit_ of that left over in you?"

Itachi just stared at him, as if asking him if he was serious. Itachi murdered his family to 'test out his abilities' (at least, that's what he told Sasuke.) "If you think I kept him alive because I harboured some brotherly feelings for him you are mistaken. I have a plan for Sasuke, but he won't be ready for another few years, so there is no need for me to confront him now." Itachi pulled out a kunai. "Sorry if that doesn't help at all."

He came after Kakashi, quicker than he thought and was too slow to dodge, so Itachi managed to knick him in his side but didn't give him any serious damage.

Kisame's fight had moved over onto the water and Iruka was trapped in a ball of water while Asuma attempted to free him. Kakashi turned his attention over there, causing Kurenai to as well.

Kakashi used a water style jutsu to free Iruka, and the four of them were left in a face off with Kisame and Itachi.

"Let's go," Itachi exclaimed. "We're wasting valuable time with these people."

"Damn it, and I was having so much fun," Kisame complained, putting Shark Skin behind his back again.

"We'll see you again, in the near future," and the two of them left.

Everyone was exhausted, but okay. They hadn't dealt any serious damage and were lucky that Itachi hadn't brought out his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kurenai looked at everyone, "Do you believe him? Do you believe he didn't take Sasuke?"

No one knew the answer to that.


	7. Chapter 6: By Myself

**CHAPTER SIX: By Myself**

 _I can't hold on_

 _To what I want when I'm stretched so thin_

 _It's all too much to take in_

 _I can't hold on_

 _To anything watching everything spin_

 _With thoughts of failure sinking in_

 _~By Myself (Linkin Park)_

* * *

Sasuke was placed in a cell somewhere below the surface, still tied to the chair. There were two guards standing right outside of the gates but besides that, all Sasuke saw was another cell across from him, which was empty.

All of this… all of this for what? Danzo spoke a lot but was unclear about the true intent and purpose behind all of this. What had he done specifically to warrant his hatred? What did is family do to him, or in general, that made him think that everyone who holds the blood of the Uchiha are destined to be evil?

Maybe part of it had to do with Itachi. Sasuke's face clenched up thinking of his name.

If he were to die here, then his whole life mission of killing Itachi would be for nothing. It would be a worthless effort and he would have died with nothing accomplished in his life because he had solely focused on his revenge. The great Uchiha family, destroyed by a single person. Not only had Itachi murdered their clan but he also destroyed Sasuke on the inside.

He remembered being happy. He hadn't felt like that or even close to that since then.

Sasuke wondered what these tests are going to be? Were they experimental, psychological, or skilful? He was getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Nothing about this situation was good for him. Even if he did managed to get out of this cell and away from the guards, he'd have no clue where to even start looking for an exit.

On the way down here, he noticed that this was practically an underground labyrinth. He would be caught and killed long before he even saw a glimpse of the exit.

Was anyone looking for him? Did anyone notice he had disappeared? He was supposed to meet Kakashi at the training grounds but he had to wonder if Kakashi thought something had happened or if he just thought that Sasuke ignored his order to meet up.

He wasn't one of the most liked people in their circle of ninjas, so it may take a while before anyone catches on that he's been kidnapped. Sasuke did, after all, like to disappear and train in places where no one knew so he wouldn't be disturbed.

All this sitting around and waiting was making Sasuke actually think about his life choices and what he could have done differently. He shook his head. He can't change the past, and since it didn't seem like he had much of a future…

Who knew what time it was? Who even cared? The longer he spent in that cell the worst his hopes were getting.

"Hey!" Sasuke called out to the guards. Neither of them reacted. "If I'm going to be here for a while could I at least get some water?"

They didn't move or even acknowledge that he had spoken.

* * *

Danzo sat in his office and planned out what he was going to do to Sasuke. He wanted his Sharingan. That much was certain. But was there any other bits of him that he could utilize? Sasuke was a prodigy. Maybe not as big as Itachi was, in fact, far less than he was, but still above standards of regular ninjas.

Sasuke had shown an impressive display during his chunin exam involving his speed and chidori. Maybe extracting some chakra and attempting to replicate it would be beneficial.

That was decided then. The skills of the Uchiha were to valuable to waste, but them as living, breathing people were dangerous. This was the only solution.

This experiment stuff was reminding him of Orochimaru. This wasn't as extreme though. Unlike what he did, this was for the greater good of the Leaf.

"Take me to Sasuke," Danzo exclaimed. "I am ready to see him." They had to walk down dozens of flights of stairs before reaching into the cells where they had placed Sasuke. He was still there, tied up to the chair looking all but defeated.

It had only been a couple hours since he was placed here, yet he looked as though it had been longer. Maybe solitude and quiet makes time seem like it goes on forever.

"Hello again, Sasuke," he looked up at Danzo with angry eyes. "No need for that. I just wanted to come and let you know that I have decided what to do with you."

"I thought you said you had every intention of killing me?" Sasuke fought back.

Danzo walked forward some more. "Oh, I do. That much is a done deal. I just need a few things from you before that happens."

"Why would I give you anything?"

"I'm not saying you are going to give it to me willingly." Danzo started walking out of the room. "Get some rest Sasuke, for tomorrow will be quite a tiring day."

He closed the bars to the cell and left, not looking back.


	8. Chapter 7: In The End

**CHAPTER SEVEN: In The End**

 _When I pretend everything is what I want it to be_

 _I looked exactly like what you have always wanted to see_

 _When I pretend I can't forget about the criminal I am_

 _Stealing second after second just cause I know I can_

 _~In The End (Linkin Park)_

* * *

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Iruka all stood in the Hokage's office. Though no Hokage was assigned as of yet, the Konoha Councillors, Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu were meeting them to discuss Sasuke's disappearance and the sudden appearance of Uchiha Itachi.

But they were a no show. Considering the fact that this was a very serious and emergency situation, they were not taking it that way.

It was almost two hours after they had called upon them before they arrived. They came into the office and sat down almost like they had no care in the world. Was not having a Hokage making them not willing to do their jobs? Those were the thoughts going through everyone's mind.

"We don't have much time–" Iruka started, but Koharu interrupted by holding up her hand at him.

"We know of the situation and we know how time sensitive it must be. That's why we were working on it. Don't worry, we are not late for no reason." Everyone just kept quiet, after doubting them for two hours they have managed to prove themselves. "All we are waiting on is a letter for information on the possible whereabouts of the Uchiha boy."

Kakashi spoke up, "There is another thing, then. Today we ran into Uchiha Itachi." The council's eyes all lifted. _This_ was news to them. "He was with Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. They didn't say their specific intentions as to why they are here, but they are on a mission of some kind."

"Chances are," said Homura, "That they are going to remain in the area. We'll need to send some ANBU members after them."

"We can't have a family annihilator like Itachi near the village, now can we?" Danzo spoke, almost too perfectly. Something Kakashi was very quick to pick up on. "Tell us what happened with that encounter."

Asuma and Kurenai took control of discussing the specifics of the battles until an ANBU member came in out of nowhere with his head bowed and on his knees, facing the councillors.

His tone was very stern and monotone, "We found a witness who said that approximately the time that Uchiha Sasuke disappeared, he saw a man carrying a child over his shoulder. He was wearing one of our masks and vanished. He wasn't able to confirm who the child was."

"Though most likely it was Sasuke," Asuma said. "It can't be a coincidence. Did he say where they disappeared off to?"

"Towards the Great Stone Faces," the ANBU answered. "There are tons of hidden caverns and spaces in there."

Kurenai stepped forward. "Then that's where we need to go." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kakashi's eyes went to the councillors, their faces all set in stone. "Keep us posted on your progress in rescuing the Uchiha boy," Danzo spoke up.

They nodded before taking off. The sooner they got to Sasuke, the more chance they had at finding him alive.

Running towards the Great Stone Faces, something felt off about the whole scenario and Kakashi felt like it had something to do with the elders. Kurenai, Asuma and Iruka noticed it too, but couldn't pin point it. They hadn't had Kakashi's level of training and experience with the corruption of the village. Despite knowing more secrets about the village's hidden deeds than most do, he was still able to fight for it. Some have not, having known the names of few that have either fled the village or committed suicide because of those secrets.

Though there were many secret entrances into the Great Stone Faces, only a few did the Jonin know, and so they entered through one of them. What they were looking for was most likely not going to be on any of the obvious places such as Orochimaru's old 'workspace.'

"We should split up, cover more ground," Kurenai suggested.

"Not alone, we don't know who we are dealing with here," Iruka answered.

"I agree," replied Kakashi. "Iruka and I will stick together, you two should, too. Use these if you find anything and we'll try to catch up to you."

Kakashi pulled out some radios. There was no way of knowing how great they will work in stonewalls but it was their best chance. They all nodded and went their separate minds.

If lady luck was on their side, they would find Sasuke alive and unharmed, but at the least they have to be prepared to find him in a worrisome state. Blood of the Uchiha is very sought after, or even the Sharingan. Many people would love to get their hands on it and with Itachi being almost impossible to get near and survive, most will try for the young orphaned boy who always wanders off on his own to train.

Kakashi and Iruka worked their way lower into the ground, finding stairwells and doorways by accident and entering them once deemed safe.

One stairwell they opened up was lit with red lights in a sequence down a spiral staircase.

"Where do you think this leads to?" Iruka asked.

"If we're lucky," Kakashi replied, "Sasuke."

They went down and it felt like an eternity until they reached the bottom. "Do you think…?"

Kakashi nodded.


End file.
